Summer's Come
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: HermioneCharlie.Charlie's House.With Harry and Ginny scheming behind their backs.But they have a secret of their own.What's going to happen?Will Hermione and Charlie keep their secret a secret or will Harry and Ginny's gd intentions have bad consequences?
1. Old Friends and New Thoughts

**SUMMER'S COME**

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter and all the other characters. This is the one gift Santa never gave me.

Chapter 1: An Old Friend and New Thoughts

**Hermione sighed in relief. It was at last summer. She could finally take a break from her hectic work life. Since graduating from Hogwarts with the highest scores possible for her NEWTs, Hermione had not left the school. She was a teacher there, her subject. Muggle Studies. After all who better to teacher witches and wizards about muggles than someone who had experienced the life for 20 years? And as an added bonus Harry was also a teacher there. After the war there was really no need for as many Aurors as before, so Harry did the other thing he was best at, teaching people how to defend themselves.**

**The last lesson of the day had just ended and the students would soon be leaving, as would she and Harry. The tradition of spending their summers in the Burrow and not died when they left school. Every summer for the last 3 years she and Harry would go to Hogsmeade to first drink to end of irritating brats who seemed to love torturing them with unnecessary questions and to apparate to the Burrow. **

**Today wasn't going to be any different. As she stuffed the last of her things into her trunk she heard a tap on the door. She didn't turn around.**

"**Gimme a sec Harry. I just got to put in a few more books." **

"**Humph, you certainly haven't changed much from when I met you what 6 years ago"**

**Hermione spun around startled. That certainly wasn't Harry! Instead. Leaning on her door frame was a tall man, with deep blue eyes and a head full of flaming red hair.**

"**Gasp! Charlie!!" She ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"**

**When Charlie agreed to come and collect Ron's 2 friends he was expecting the 2 16 year olds he met a few years ago. And when he first came to Hermione's quarters and heard her mumbling something about books her was sure she hadn't changed. But when she turned to look at him, to put it simple, he was blown away.**

"**YooHoo!! Charlie!!! You in there??!" Hermione exclaimed waving a hand in front of his face.**

**He snapped back to attention. "Hehe. Sorry, zoned out for a sec. Long trip ya know."**

**She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. He stared at her defiantly,**

"**Fine.Whatever. Care to explain what you're doing here though? I thought you were roughing it out in Romania."**

"**I was. But I decided that I wanted to do something new. Dragon keeping was becoming too much of a routine for me. As for being here, I came to pass a message to you and Harry. But before I do that, what say we find Harry, 'cos I don't think I have the energy to repeat it twice."**

"**Sure. He's probably packing up as well."**

**Hermione led the way to Harry's quarters. **_**Damn, that's a nice ass.**_** As soon as that thought popped into his head he mentally kicked himself. What the hell was wrong with him??!! This was his brother's best friend for crying out loud. And here he was thinking of her ass! **_**Kick kick kick .**_

**As she walked down the hallways she'd be leaving soon Hermione couldn't stop think of Charlie. Not the fact that he was here and that he had just told he quit his job. But that image of him leaning against her door and showinf that toothpaste commercial worthy smile just didn't want to leaver her mind. **_**Stop it!**_** Why was she thinking of things like that. Charlie was practically her brother!**

**She glanced behind only to find him staring at her as well. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and snapped her head back in front. How Embarrassing! To be caught staring at each other!! **_**It's probably because we haven't seen each other in a long long time**_

**Well. Whatever it is, it cannot be as important as what Charlie needs to tell us. I mean he couldn't have traveled all this way to tell us the burrow was overcrowded or something. A smile appeared on her face at the thought of that. Imagine of eh really did come all this way to tell us there was no space for me and Harry.**


	2. Change in Summer Plans

Summer's Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and all that blah blah blah. **

Chapter 2: Change in plans.

**Last time on Summer's Come:**

_**She glanced behind only to find him staring at her as well. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and snapped her head back in front. How Embarrassing! To be caught staring at each other!! **__**It's probably because we haven't seen each other in a long long time**_

_**Well. Whatever it is, it cannot be as important as what Charlie needs to tell us. I mean he couldn't have traveled all this way to tell us the burrow was overcrowded or something. A smile appeared on her face at the thought of that. Imagine of eh really did come all this way to tell us there was no space for me and Harry.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Hermione and Harry (now in Harry's quarters) stared at Charlie with look of surprise.**

**Harry recovered first. "So you're saying that you came from Romania all the way here **_**just**_** to tell us that there's no space for us!" Harry looked at Hermione and two burst out laughing.**

**Charlie looked somewhat annoyed. "If you two hyenas would let me finish you would know that I'm here because both of you plus Ron and Ginny will be staying at my place this Summer."**

**Hermione immediately stopped laughing.**

"**That's not fair! I'm stuck with Ron for company while Harry and Ginny go for a snog every other minute!!" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized two things. One: She just sounded like an immature 15 year old. Two: She may have a murder on her hands. Particularly Harry's.**

**She glanced at Charlie who had a murderous look on his face. He was glaring at Harry. **_**Time for some damage control!**_

**Hermione went up to Charlie. "Ok. Now that we know the plan, why don't we meet up at the entrance in, say 15 minutes? Great. See you then!" and she pushed him out and closed the door.**

**Harry turned and shot her look of anger. "What are you trying to do?! Get me killed??!!" **

"**I am so sorry! It just came out of my mouth!!"**

"**Fine, whatever. Go get your things and come back here. I'm not going to meet him without you."**

"**You jumped at chance to fight with Voldemort but you cower at the sight of your girlfriend's brothers. Harry Potter. You never cease to amaze me!" Hermione teased. **

"**Oh just shut up."**

"**Hehe. See you in a few."**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**At the entrance hall, Charlie had somewhat composed himself. When he got home he and Harry were going to have a nice talk, one that hopefully didn't involve any violence. He heard the sound of people walking behind him. He turned and saw Hary trying to hide behind Hermione's petite body.**

"**Relax Harry. I'm not going to beat the life out of you" said Charlie, **_**Yet**_

**Somewhat reassured Harry stepped from behind Hermione. Charlie saw her roll her eyes and heard her mutter something like "Boys"**

"**OK. So here's the plan. We'll go into Hogsmeade first. There's I'll send your stuff to my place. Then we'll use a portkey to go there." Charlie explained.**

**Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. Charlie did not miss the secret look and for some reason it pissed him off a bit.**

"**OK. What's wrong now?"**

**Hermione answered. "Well, see every Summer before heading to the Burrow Harry and I usually have a drink at the Three Broomsticks, to celebrate the end of the school year."**

"**Fine. We can go for a drink but it had better be a fast one."**

**And with that the three of them set off. Each with a different set of thoughts in their minds. Different thoughts but yet they all involved each other.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Harry was thinking about Hermione. (NO! Not in THAT way) She was acting differently ever since Charlie came. And she was blushing a lot. He made a mental note to ask her as soon as they were alone.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Charlie was still thinking of Hermione. How hot she looked and how hard it was going to be living in the same house with her for the whole summer. And with every thought like that, he earned himself a mental kick. So his mental ego was extremely bruised.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Hermione was thinking of Charlie. Wondering what kind of house he lived in. She never really got to know him. Maybe this was her chance. For friendship nothing more and hopefully nothing less.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Well folks that was chapter two. I know it may seem a tad unorganized but I promise the next one will be much better.

Things to come: Charlie's _house_, Harry and Hermione's secret meeting.of sorts

Lady Muck: It's ok. I can accept criticism. And now that I reread the first chapter there really are a lot of mistake. Wonder how I missed them. Anyways hopefully this one is better. I suck at proof reading

Notquiteblone31: Thanks!!


	3. Getting There

Summer's come

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry and Gang.

Last time on Summer's Come:

"_**Fine. We can go for a drink but it had better be a fast one."**_

_**And with that the three of them set off. Each with a different set of thoughts in their minds. Different thoughts but yet they all involved each other.**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Harry was thinking about Hermione. (NO! Not in THAT way) She was acting differently ever since Charlie came. And she was blushing a lot. He made a mental note to ask her as soon as they were alone.**_

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

_**Charlie was still thinking of Hermione. How hot she looked and how hard it was going to be living in the same house with her for the whole summer. And with every thought like that, he earned himself a mental kick. So his mental ego was extremely bruised.**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Hermione was thinking of Charlie. Wondering what kind of house he lived in. She never really got to know him. Maybe this was her chance. For friendship nothing more and hopefully nothing less.**_

Chapter 3: Getting There

**After a quick drink at The Three Broomsticks, Harry, Hermione and Charlie walked to a empty bench on the side of the road. There Charlie sent their trunks to his house with a wave of his wand. He then took out a small figurine from his pocket. "This is our portkey."**

**Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Again.**

**By now Charlie was really getting irritated at the two of them laughing for no given reason. "Why are you laughing now?!" **

"**Well" Harry said betweens bouts of laughter "Its just that the thing you just called a portkey is actually a Power Ranger toy"**

"**A Power-what?"**

**Hermione finally managed to control her laughter. "It's a muggle thing Charlie. Don't worry we're not laughing at you."**

"**If you say so. Ok. Now I want both of you to hold on tightly to this. The minute I say the spell it will activate and if you're left behind there's nothing I can do about it." Charlie instructed.**

**One moment they were all holding on to the toy and the next they were flat on the ground.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Charlie groaned. He had forgotten how painful it was to use a portkey. He wish they could have just apparated but the Harry and Hermione both didn't know where is place was. After checking that all his limbs were in place Charlie moved to get up. But he realized that there was something on top of him. **_**More like someone.**_

**Hermione had passed out. On top of him. A beautiful woman on top of him would have usually made him feel great. But seeing as how she was passed out she was more like a dead weight than anything else.**

**Carefully he moved Hermione off of his body and placed her on the ground. As he got up he saw Harry glaring at him. "What?! Don't look at me like that! I guess alcohol and traveling by portkey just don't mix eh…"**

**Harry just continued staring at him. Only this time some person at the back of his head was telling him exactly why Hermione was acting differently.**

"**Hey Harry! Snap out of it! You're gonna have help me move her into the house." Charlie said.**

**The wheels in Harry's mind had just only begun to spun. Putting little things he noticed together to form a big picture and a plan. Knowing his friend would be too scared to make any sort of move. But that would have to wait until they carried Hermione into the house.**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

_**30mins later**_

"**House?! You call this a house?!" Hermione exclaimed. She had just woken up from the fainting spell she had when they took the portkey. She was now in a beautifully decorated living room with black leather sofas and all sorts of dragon related relics displayed around the room. **

**While the outside may have looked like a cracker box of a house, the inside had been magically enlarged such that it looked more like a mansion than anything.**

**Charlie grinned sheepishly, "Erm, yeah. Dragon keeping pays pretty well so I bought this place and did it up."**

**Harry and Hermione just stared at the whole place. From where they were standing they could see at least 5 rooms up stairs and a few down. **

"**So which are our rooms?" Harry asked somewhat timidly.**

"**Oh right! Come on I'll show you. Both of you'll be staying upstairs. There are enough rooms for everyone to have one." Charlie said leading the way,**

**Harry was given a room that was painted a deep crimson color. "Thought you might want something that reminded you of Hogwarts" Charlie said pointing at the walls. "Crimson walls, bed and even the bathroom is Crimson." **

**Hermione's room was slightly different. While Harry's had been nothing both Crimson, hers' was a combination of blue and green. "This room is gorgeous!"**

**Hermione exclaimed. Charlie smirked. "The designer said she did it in the color of my eyes. So I guess I'll be taking that as a compliment to me." And with that he turned and left the room leaving the two friends to unpack.**

**Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

**For dinner Charlie had prepared his own version of spaghetti with meatballs. **_**Who knew he was such a good cook? He's basically every girl's dream guy**_**. Hermione thought.**

**Across the table Charlie and Harry were discussing quidditch when happened to glance at Hermione as she slurped up a forkful of the delicious pasta. He also noticed when she had some sauce on her lips and how she didn't even notice it. He felt like licking the sauce of for her. **_**Holy Shit! Where did that came from!**_** He quickly turned back to Harry hoping the younger man wouldn't notice that was turned he was turning as red as his hair.**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**While Harry hadn't noticed Charlie's redness, he had however noticed that both Hermione and Charlie kept sneaking glances at each other. The last time he was sure he had heard Hermione mutter something about being perfect. Now even as he talked about his favorite sport in the world. If he was going to pull of his plan he was going to need the help of someone who was sneaky and cunning. Someone who had no problem lying. Someone who loved to set people up. He was going to need Ginny.**

Sorry for the late update but I just had so many things to do. So what do you think Harry's plan is? How is he going to do what he's planning on doing? And what exactly does he need Ginny for? other than the obvious reason for a guy needing his girlfriend

Ok. So the next chapter may take a while as I'm having my laptop reformatted. So my apologies.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Admit It!

**Summer's Come.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to type the same sentence over and over again? Everyone knows I'm not J.K.R and I do not own Harry Potter and Friends right.**

**Last Time on Summer's Come: **

_**For dinner Charlie had prepared his own version of spaghetti with meatballs. **__**Who knew he was such a good cook? He's basically every girl's dream guy**__**. Hermione thought.**_

_**Across the table Charlie and Harry were discussing quidditch when happened to glance at Hermione as she slurped up a forkful of the delicious pasta. He also noticed when she had some sauce on her lips and how she didn't even notice it. He felt like licking the sauce of for her. **__**Holy Shit! Where did that came from!**__** He quickly turned back to Harry hoping the younger man wouldn't notice that was turned he was turning as red as his hair.**_

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

_**While Harry hadn't noticed Charlie's redness, he had however noticed that both Hermione and Charlie kept sneaking glances at each other. The last time he was sure he had heard Hermione mutter something about being perfect. Now even as he talked about his favorite sport in the world. If he was going to pull of his plan he was going to need the help of someone who was sneaky and cunning. Someone who had no problem lying. Someone who loved to set people up. He was going to need Ginny.**_

**Chapter 4: Admit it…**

**Hermione lay on her bed unable to sleep. This always happened when she stayed in a new place. It always took her at a few days to get used to the new sleeping environment. She glanced at her bed side clock, it was 2 am. She sighed, giving up on getting any sleep. Switching on the light, she grabbed a book from her trunk she settled herself in the bed and stared reading. A few minutes later someone knocked on her door. She called for who ever it was to come in.**

**The door opened and Harry walked in carrying to cups of hot chocolate and a bag of junk food. "I saw your light on and figured you couldn't sleep, so I thought that maybe we could talk and pig out on junk food. What do you say?" he asked giving Hermione a hopeful smile. **

"**Sure, why not. Couldn't concentrate on the book anyways"**

"**Gasp! Bookwork Granger can't concentrate on a book?! This is a first. Do tell, what's on your mind" Harry said raising is eyebrows in interest. **

**Hermione swatted him. "Nothings' on my mind. Nothing that'll interest you anyway."**

"**Hey, my life so boring now that the war is over so I need to live through yours. And something that can keep you from reading is very very interesting! So what's going through your mind. Or should I say who." Harry said with a sly smile.**

"**Would you care to elaborate Mr. Potter? Or do I have to jinx it out of you?"**

**Harry laughed and explained. "It's just that this afternoon I realized something. And then this was again confirmed today at dinner." He grinned. "You like Charlie Weasley!!"**

**Hermione's jaw dropped down in shock. Was she that obvious? "W-what makes you say that?" She said hoping Harry wouldn't hear the nervousness that was creeping in to her voice.**

**Harry laughed gleefully knowing that it wouldn't be long till he got a confession from his friend. "Well, the way you've been sneaking looks at him and blushing like crazy so often was pretty much a dead give away"**

**Hermione turned red. If Harry had noticed did that mean Charlie also knew? O h god! Oh god! Oh god! Still she had to try and save her self. "It's just that I haven't seen him in a long time." Seeing the look id disbelief on Harry's face she added "Ok, so maybe I used to have a crush on him"**

"**I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, practically jumping for joy. Hermione stared at him. "Umm. I sounded like a over excited girl didn't I?"**

**Hermione laughed "Pretty much, yeah."**

"**Sorry. It's just that I love being proven right. More so when its done by you. SO you gonna tell, him how you feel? Then maybe you could get some-"**

"**Harry!"**

"**Get someone for you was what I was going to say!"**

"**First of all that was not what you were going to say and secondly I said I used to have a crush on him. If you're gonna ask when it was, it was when we were in our fourth year and went for the world cup."**

"**Seriously? But isn't that when you and Krum were together?"**

**Hermione was tired of having to repeatedly remind Harry and Ron and everyone else in the world that "Krum and I were never together. He asked me to the Yule Ball and I said yes because no one else had asked me."**

"**Right. That's exactly why he asked you to come and spend the summer in Bulgaria."**

"**Well I turned him down didn't I?! Could you please stop questioning me on my ex-boyfriends?"**

**A evil grin appeared on Harry's face. "Fine. So tell me more about this crush you have on Charlie"**

"**Used to have! Get it right!"**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. What is it about him that attracts, sorry **_**attracted**_**(this was sarcastically said) you to him?**

"**What are you? A 14 year old girl?" Upon Harry's hard stare she finally decided to give in. It's not like Charlie could hear what she was saying.**

**Little did the two best friends know that standing out side Hermione's room door someone was listening to every word of their conversation. Charlie had gotten up to get a glass of water when he heard the two of them talking. At first he thought of knocking on the door and joining them but then he heard his name being mentioned and thought it would be better if he stayed outside.**

"**Well, I dunno. Don't look at me like that! I guess its just a mixture of things about him. From what I've heard he's an exceptionally talented wizard and quidditch player." He heard Harry mummer something. "I do not only fall for quidditch players!!! Its nothing more than a coincidence."**

**Harry laughed so loudly that Charlie was sure the neighbors would hear it.**

"**Oh shut it Harry. Yes, I admit he's good looking also. Gawd, I think you should have been born as a girl instead of someone who saves all of man kind."**

**Charlie smiled to himself as he turned and walked to his room. So his little bro's best friend thought he was good looking eh. Well, Hermione wasn't bad herself. Her bushy brown hair was now (with the help of some professional stylist he was sure) more like curls than a frizzy hair. Tumbling curls that fell fast her shoulders. Shoulders that were attached to a beautiful face. And with that image in his mind Charlie fell asleep.**

**The next day Hermione found herself on her room floor next to Harry. Remembering all the talking they had done she smiled. Just like old times. Not wanting to disturb her best friend Hermione quietly slipped into the attach bathroom, took a quick shower, changed and headed downstairs for breakfast.**

**As she entered the kitchen she smelled something that delicious being cooked. Charlie was busy staring at the stove that he didn't notice Hermione come in.**

"**You stare at the stove and the smell of food being cooked is in the air. How do you do it?" She smiled. Startled Charlie jumped up only to find Hermione laughing at him.**

"**Good morning to you to. I was staring at the stove because I forgot where I put my wand and I don't know how to turn this damn thing off without magic"**

**This caused Hermione to laugh even more. "Glad I'm so amusing to you. Do you think you control yourself for a moment and help me?" Charlie pleaded.**

**Hermione walked up to the stove and turned the knob to switch it off. I turned back to Charlie to find him looking at her with a weird expression. "Late night?" he asked.**

**Hermione stared at him trying to prevent hr face from turning red. Charlie simply grinned "You don't look like you had enough sleep."**

"**Oh, um, yeah. I'm just not used to the place yet. So what's for breakfast?" she asked changing the subject.**

"**Bacon and Eggs. Come on and dig in." Charlie replied as he motioned for her to sit.**

**As Hermione and Charlie ate and talked, Harry stood at the kitchen entrance watching them. Noiselessly he turned to go back to his room to right a letter to his girlfriend.**

Hope you all liked this chapter! I know its kinda short but it was the best I could do without really planning what to right. See I just saw the reviews for chapter3 and I decided what the heck, let's write out another chapter.

Read and Review!


	5. Can't Sleep?

Summer's come…

Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Harry Potter.

Last time on Summer's Come: Charlie smiled to himself as he turned and walked to his room. So his little bro's best friend thought he was good looking eh. Well, Hermione wasn't bad herself. Her bushy brown hair was now (with the help of some professional stylist he was sure) more like curls than a frizzy hair. Tumbling curls that fell fast her shoulders. Shoulders that were attached to a beautiful face. And with that image in his mind Charlie fell asleep.

The next day Hermione found herself on her room floor next to Harry. Remembering all the talking they had done she smiled. Just like old times. Not wanting to disturb her best friend Hermione quietly slipped into the attach bathroom, took a quick shower, changed and headed downstairs for breakfast.As she entered the kitchen she smelled something that delicious being cooked. Charlie was busy staring at the stove that he didn't notice Hermione come in.

"You stare at the stove and the smell of food being cooked is in the air. How do you do it?" She smiled. Startled Charlie jumped up only to find Hermione laughing at him.

"Good morning to you to. I was staring at the stove because I forgot where I put my wand and I don't know how to turn this damn thing off without magic"

This caused Hermione to laugh even more. "Glad I'm so amusing to you. Do you think you control yourself for a moment and help me?" Charlie pleaded.

Hermione walked up to the stove and turned the knob to switch it off. I turned back to Charlie to find him looking at her with a weird expression. "Late night?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him trying to prevent hr face from turning red. Charlie simply grinned "You don't look like you had enough sleep."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm just not used to the place yet. So what's for breakfast?" she asked changing the subject.

"Bacon and Eggs. Come on and dig in." Charlie replied as he motioned for her to sit.

As Hermione and Charlie ate and talked, Harry stood at the kitchen entrance watching them. Noiselessly he turned to go back to his room to right a letter to his girlfriend.

Chapter 5: Can't sleep?

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She had been staying in Charlie's house for a week now, so how come she couldn't sleep?! She sighed. One week hanging out with Charlie had been great. They talked about everything from dragons to studies to Quidditch (she usually tuned out for this topic). But for some reason she still couldn't sleep.

She remembered that there was a tub of chocolate ice cream in the fridge, so she decided that a mid night snack was in order. Quietly, so as not to wake anyone, she crept to the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, sat on a chair and pigged out.

Hermione was concentrating so hard on her ice cream that she didn't notice Charlie enter the kitchen. "I thought us guys were the only ones who took midnight snacks" he asked smirking "mind if I join you?"

Though initially startled, Hermione accepted his company and nodded at him. He grabbed a spoon and sat next to her. They both ate the delicious chocolate ice cream in silence. Not those awkward silences when nobody knew what to say. The silence between them was…comfortable.

Hermione broke the silence, "So, why are you up this late?"

Charlie grinned, "I saw you, well heard actually, come down. So I thought what the heck. Couldn't sleep anyways."

Hermione grinned at their similar problem. "Me too. I don't know why though. Usually in a new place I only take a day or 2 to get used to it."

Wearing a mask of utter seriousness, "Hermione! It sounds like you have a serious problem. Using the huge amount of knowledge stored in this gorgeous head of mine, I can deduce that you have something or someone on your mind that's preventing you from sleeping."

Hermione laughed, "Wow! Thank you so much! I wouldn't have been able to figure that by myself Mr. Genius!"

Charlie laughed with her and helped himself to more ice cream. "So you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione contemplated his offer for a second. "Only if you tell me what's on your mind first."

Charlie considered her, "Deal, But before we do all this confessing I suggest we move to living room as it's way more comfortable."

When the finally settled in the living room Charlie told Hermione what was on his mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Short Chapter I know! I swear the new one will come ASAP. SO what do you think Charlie's gonna say?


	6. Confession Time!

Summer's come…

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? J.K.R??!

Last Time on Summer's Come:

Charlie laughed with her and helped himself to more ice cream. "So you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione contemplated his offer for a second. "Only if you tell me what's on your mind first."

Charlie considered her, "Deal, But before we do all this confessing I suggest we move to living room as it's way more comfortable."

When the finally settled in the living room Charlie told Hermione what was on his mind.

Chapter 6: Confession Time.

"Well you see, my inability to sleep involves a girl" he explained "I met this girl a few years ago. She was this, well not to be rude, but nerdy girl. She was nice, smart and a good person to talk to. But she was a bookworm." Hermione felt a pain in her chest. Charlie was interested in another girl. No way was she confessing now. Charlie continued "Then I saw her again a week ago. And I hadn't seen her since the war. She was no longer a nerdy bookworm. She's absolutely beautiful. And I would love to ask her out if I weren't afraid of the fact that she may not feel the same way but she's also best friends with the Chosen One and my little brother." Hermione's hear leapt. Maybe she did have a chance. Charlie was looking at her now, waiting for a response.

"I couldn't sleep because of a guy. I met him in my 4th year, he was nice to me but I didn't think he saw me as anything but his little brother's best friend. But then I met him again a week ago. I thought the little crush I had on him was long gone. But as the week progressed I realized that I was wrong. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid that he may not feel the same way and only saw me as a little sister." Hermione was now looking everywhere except Charlie, who was staring at her with disbelief. He took hold of Hermione's chin and turned her towards him. "I knew you had a crush on me last time but I didn't know you still felt that way."

"I didn't either but-" she was cut off by Charlie kissing her. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. Charlie tasted of chocolate and something minty. Slowly they continued to kiss, soon using their tongues and hands exploring. When they finally broke for air, Charlie lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room. He gently placed her on his bed and magically shut the door. Preventing anyone outside to see or hear whatever may have been happening in the room.

Then he went back to Hermione and kissed her again. Slowly they both got rid of each other's clothes. Charlie could only stare in awe as he saw Hermione for who she as was. She was beautiful. He trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts. She moaned as he let his tongue roam over her. He went lower as her kissed her flat stomach, went down to her thighs. Gently he pushed them apart, he kissed her womanly parts. Hermione moaned and arched back to give him more access, but Charlie was already done, working his way back up. He kissed her eyes, her nose and finally kissed her lips. And soon the room was filled with sounds of moaning and groaning (mostly from the bed) and loud cries of "Charlie!" and "Hermione!" And when the two of them finally fell asleep they were both very glad that Charlie had placed a silencing spell on the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Hermione woke up she realized two things. One: It was still dark, Two: She was naked and there was some sleeping next to her with his arms naked over her waist. Then memories of last night flooded into her mind. Slowly she turned to face Charlie who was still sleeping. She placed kissed him gently as he began to stir. He smiled at her; "God, I would love to wake up to this everyday" Hermione smiled back. He pulled her towards him and rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed that way for awhile enjoying the feeling of their skins touching.

Hermione finally pulled away and turned to look and Charlie. Charlie's grin wavered as he asked her "Regrets?" Hermione looked him in the eye and answered "None whatsoever." Charlie's grin came back as he bent down to kiss her, "Does that mean we're together?" Hermione grinned back, "I believe last night's activities are usually done when people are together."

"Fabulous, I have a smart ass for a girlfriend" he said before he captured Hermione's lips. Hermione giggled as she kissed Charlie back. _Wait! He had called her GIRLFRIEND_. _Hmm…Charlie Weasley's girlfriend. I like that._

Soon, the first rays of the sun entered the room. Charlie turned to Hermione. "I have a confession to make. I'm a very selfish person Hermione. And I don't feel like sharing you." He said grinning. Hermione laughed, "Exactly what are you saying Charlie?"

"I'm saying that I want to keep our relationship to ourselves" he paused, "For now at least. Plus there's the bonus of sneaking around everyone else. It'll be kinda thrilling. What'dya say?"

Hermione considered this, keeping it a secret would be a hassle no doubt but it would save them from explaining to everyone how they'd gotten together and the teasing they'd have to endure. She nodded on agreement, "I have one problem though, what if we're with everybody and I have a sudden urge to kiss you?" she asked with a sly grin.

Charlie smirked, "Well, I guess you'd have to control it. Oh and you have to leave now."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, if we're gonna keep this a secret Harry can't see us walking out of here together right."

Hermione sighed in agreement. Bending over the bed to grab her clothes, she quickly changed, gave Charlie a kiss and left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later as the three of them sat on the kitchen table eating a scrumptious meal of scrambled eggs and bacon, Charlie and Hermione tried to act as normally as possible. And it looked like it worked, Harry didn't even notice the extra looks the two of them were giving and receiving. He seemed more interested in looking outside the window.

"Harry, you expecting mail or something?" Charlie asked

"Erm yeah. Ginny's supposed to write back to me on when she and Ron are arriving." He replied without taking his eyes off the window.

"Well, in that case I think you should move to the front window next to the front door. You'll have a better view and the two of us can eat breakfast without sending weird looks your way." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, sure." Harry and said and got up and left.

"Charlie! That was mean! You did that to get rid of him didn't you?"

Charlie grinned, "Hell, yeah! I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." He moved his chair nest to hers, picked up a forkful of eggs from her plate and motioned to feed her. Hermione willingly accepted. Rolling her eyes she said "I'm not a baby, you know. I do know how to use a fork." Charlie smirked, "Well, I would have thought after that workout yesterday night you'd be really tired." Hermione smacked him, "Charlie!"

Charlie laughed and kissed her. And when they ended the kiss upon hearing Harry's footsteps, Hermione felt as though the day couldn'd get better than this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

::D!!! Finally Hermione and Charlie hook up! And they're keeping it a secret! What's going to happen? Will their "togetherness" spoil Harry and Ginny's plans for them? And when will the new couple tell their family and friends the truth?

Read and Review!!


	7. The Shed

Summer's come…

Last time on Summer's come:

Later as the three of them sat on the kitchen table eating a scrumptious meal of scrambled eggs and bacon, Charlie and Hermione tried to act as normally as possible. And it looked like it worked, Harry didn't even notice the extra looks the two of them were giving and receiving. He seemed more interested in looking outside the window.

"Harry, you expecting mail or something?" Charlie asked

"Erm yeah. Ginny's supposed to write back to me on when she and Ron are arriving." He replied without taking his eyes off the window.

"Well, in that case I think you should move to the front window next to the front door. You'll have a better view and the two of us can eat breakfast without sending weird looks your way." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, sure." Harry and said and got up and left.

"Charlie! That was mean! You did that to get rid of him didn't you?"

Charlie grinned, "Hell, yeah! I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." He moved his chair nest to hers, picked up a forkful of eggs from her plate and motioned to feed her. Hermione willingly accepted. Rolling her eyes she said "I'm not a baby, you know. I do know how to use a fork." Charlie smirked, "Well, I would have thought after that workout yesterday night you'd be really tired." Hermione smacked him, "Charlie!"

Charlie laughed and kissed her. And when they ended the kiss upon hearing Harry's footsteps, Hermione felt as though the day couldn't get better than this.

Chapter 7: The Shed

Harry's was elated. Ginny would be arriving tomorrow. With Ron of course. Plus she'd agreed to help him with his little project. Hermione and Charlie were making him sick. He was all for a little summer romance but the two of them were so irritating that he wished that they'd just jump each other already. Like right now they were taking a walk in the garden, something that could be romantic, but they could seem to talk about was something about the value of dragon's blood.

But of course he was looking forward to Ginny's arrival not just because of Hermione and Charlie. He hadn't seen his girlfriend for so long. He couldn't wait to hold her, touch her, kiss her and ravage her. Not necessarily in that order.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

What Harry didn't know was that the walk in the garden was no walk in the garden. Hermione and Charlie had told him that they were going for a walk and when they went outside they snuck into the shed that was just behind the house. Ever they decided to keep their relationship a secret the two of them knew that doing anything in the house would be too risky, especially since Ginny and Ron would be arriving tomorrow. Charlie knew that even if Harry and Ron were oblivious to his and Hermione's closeness, his little sister was no fool and would be able to detect a lair. That was why he had transformed the shed, which was previously useless, into a makeshift bedroom. He magically expanded it so that a King sized bed and a bathroom were now occupying the area.

The last few days and been pure bliss as he and Hermione spent their time getting to know each other better, emotionally and physically. He thought he might die from the pleasure and the joy she brought him.

Hermione was lying against Charlie's chest listening to the sound of his heart. She was so beautiful and the fact that all she was wearing was a lacy lavender bra and panties set made her even more so. He lifted his hand and brushed away a few stray strands of hair of her face. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her. He pulled away from her lips and trailed little kisses down her neck. He pushed down the strap of her bra and continued the trail of kisses onto her shoulder. He then proceeded to repeat the same thing on the side. He then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, he bent his head and let his tongue play with her breast, licking it, sucking it, biting it and then moving to the other one to do the same. Hermione was now moaning in pleasure, arching back to give him more access. Slowly he pulled away from her breasts and move down to her feet. He kissed each of her toes before taking his time and moving upwards. When he reached her thighs he pushed them apart. He kissed the inside of her thighs. He used his tongue to then push the part of her panties that were blocking him and then he slipped his tongue inside her, taking in the taste of her. Hermione was now crying out his name. He silently thanked her for remembering to put the sound proofing spell on the place. Gently he pulled himself put of her. Unable to take it anymore he ripped for his boxers and removed the only piece of clothing that was left on her.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"Oh god Charlie, I think you're gonna kill me with all this sex!" Hermione groaned as she recovered from their bout of intense pleasure. It was the third time in 3 hours. "Honestly! The way we're going I wouldn't surprised if you were like that all the time."

Charlie grinned, "I could be if you want me to". Hermione smacked him. "No I don't want you to.

"You do realize that it's going to be harder to come out here once Ron and Ginny arrive. SO you might wanna take advantage of this now…" Charlie pointed out.

"Oh no! Ron!" Hermione gasped.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "What about Ron?"

Hermione turned to him nervously, "Well, he sent me a letter a few days ago saying that he wanted to talk to me about…well, about our relationship. I think he's going to ask me if we could get back together again." She winced when she saw Charlie expression.

Slowly his face started to relax and Hermione could see the anger that was there a minute ago leaving him.

"Just try to avoid being alone with him."

"And how am I supposed to do that? He's my best friend Charlie. I can't just ignore him!"

Charlie narrowed his eyes again, "Well, **I'm** your boyfriend."

Hermione was shocked. He was angry at her for bring friends with Ron?! "Are you making me **choose**? You've been my boyfriend for a week; Ron's been my friend for over 10 years!" She retorted angrily.

"So you're choosing him over me?!"

"I'm not choosing anybody!" Hermione was now seething! How dare he make her choose! She waved her wand and as soon as all her clothes were on her, she stormed out of there without another word to Charlie.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

YAY! Chapter 7! Hermione and Charlie's first fight! What do you think?? Is Charlie going to apologize? Will Hermione forgive him if he does? Or will it all shatter to pieces? And how will Ron's arrival affect them?


	8. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for all my stories and for motivating me to continue them. BUT I have exams, major major exams, coming up in the next two weeks and I really NEED to do well. So I'm taking a break. There will be no updates over the next two weeks. I'm sorry but like I said I NEED to do well.

BTW if your reading this on Summer's Come or The Wedding , I know I haven't updates in god knows how long, but I do have future chapters planned. It's just that after reading DH I kinda lost my interest in writing Harry Potter 'cos I was kinda disappointed.I mean the book was good enough, just not great. Still, over the last few weeks I told myself that I couldn't leave the story hanging so I've got the next chapters some what planned out.

Oh, and to all those reading my PR fics, I **will** updates Stars 2 and A New Home once my exams are over. Look At The Postmark was a spur of the moment decision, I just wanted y'all to know my take on that damn letter that caused so many problems!

Anyways, See you guys in two weeks!!

Cheers.


	9. UhOh

Summer's come….

**Guess who's back back back…back again…Yeah I'm back, and I should say this for you: FINALLY! I know I've been on Erm…**_**hiatus**_** for quite a while already but I really am sorry! I just didn't feel like writing Harry Potter Fan Fic once I was done with DH. OK, so I stopped before DH was out but still…**

**Anyways, yesterday inspiration struck and I knew I had to write. But be warned the chapters are gonna take a while 'cos I've got exams in two weeks exactly.**

**Anyways…Last time on Summer's Come:**

"And how am I supposed to do that? He's my best friend Charlie. I can't just ignore him!"

Charlie narrowed his eyes again, "Well, **I'm** your boyfriend."

Hermione was shocked. He was angry at her for bring friends with Ron?! "Are you making me **choose**? You've been my boyfriend for a week; Ron's been my friend for over 10 years!" She retorted angrily.

"So you're choosing him over me?!"

"I'm not choosing anybody!" Hermione was now seething! How dare he make her choose! She waved her wand and as soon as all her clothes were on her, she stormed out of there without another word to Charlie.

Chapter 8: Mistakes…

Charlie stared at the door and tried to make sense of what had just happened. There was lots of yelling and damn, he couldn't believe what an ass he'd been! He hadn't meant to sound so…over bearing but everything he said just seemed to come out wrong. The mere thought of the youngest Weasley male with Hermione had just sent him into a rage. It was unthinkable! Ron and Hermione! No!

Charlie waved his wand and was instantly clothed again. Another wave and the room was neat and tidy. He quickly left and headed back to the house to amends. He was not going to let his little brother take Hermione from him.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Hermione paced her room angrily. Who the hell did he think he was?! The frigging King of the world?! He had no right in making her choose! What made him even think that she would have chosen Ron over him!

"Argh!" she yelled as she threw a pillow.

"Well…that's one way of venting your anger I guess."

Hermione whirled around and saw Charlie standing in her doorway. Dammit, why hadn't she locked the damn door.

"Get out!" She hissed, trying to put as much venom in her voice as possible.

Apparently there had been more than enough because she saw him flinch. "Hermione, please…" he said softly.

"No Charlie!" she snapped, "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Charlie walked slowly to her ignoring her glare. "'Mione…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…mean it the way it sounded."

She crossed her hands, "Well, exactly what were you saying when you meant I had to _choose_?!"

Charlie remained silent as he tried to figure why exactly _had _said it. But now that Hermione had started, she couldn't stop, "And what even made you think that I would have chosen…no that I would have even considered Ron again?! I think I have made it pretty freaking clear that whatever Ron and I had is in the past and that we are nothing more than friends now." She paused remembering the letter, "At least I consider our relationship like that. And even if he did ask for more I would have said no."

"Hermione, I don't know why I said what I said. I just…I just couldn't stand to think of Ron and you and…" Charlie groaned and reached over and pulled her into his arms, "Dammit 'Mione, I don't want to lose you. I care about you too much."

Hermione relaxed in Charlie's arms. She reached up and stroked his face and tip-toed and kissed him gently. "You're not going to lose me Charlie." She whispered, because she cared a lot about him too. More than she was allowing herself to admit.

"Good," he said and kissed the top of her head roughly before bending to capture her lips for one of those passionate kisses.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Charlie and Hermione sat side by side on the couch, their hand entwined. Harry had eagerly volunteered to go grocery shopping at Diagon Alley leaving the two of them alone. For some reason he seemed really excited to go there.

Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate on the book she was supposed to be reading with Charlie next to her. She had put her foot down and told him no sex. At least for the little while they were alone. She wanted more than sex in their relationship or what they was.

But Charlie was not being cooperative at all. He was playing with her hair, kissing her neck and damn he was succeeding in distracting her! As Charlie ran his hand up and down her arm she squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at her book, trying to focus. Charlie noticed this and chuckled.

"Am I distracting you?" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione tried not shiver, "Nope. I'm finding this book extremely fascinating."

"Really? Well in that case you wouldn't mind if I did this now would you?" He said before pushing the strap of the sundress she was wearing down and kissing her shoulder. "Or this?" he said before proceeding to the other side to do the same.

"Or maybe even this…" He said and pushed his hand under her dress and stroked her thigh. Hermione moaned and Charlie turned her around to face him, "SO how's that book again?" he said as his hand traveled further up.

Hermione moaned again, not being able to take anymore she put the book she was still holding aside and pushed Charlie until he was lying down on the couch and she was straddling him. She kissed him as she ran her hands over his hard chest. She heard him groan as he pulled her closer to him.

And then…

She heard an uncomfortable cough from the fireplace. She looked up and saw not only Harry looking at her with his jaw down but Ron and Ginny…Crap, she had some explaining to do!

**Ok! I know it's pretty short but I wrote everything that I wanted to and I swear you don't have to wait for a long time for the next chapter to come up…!**


	10. The 2 talks and a interesting story

Summer's Come…

**Bet you didn't expect an update this fast! I just felt so guilty about the last chapter being so short!!**

**So anyways…on with the story…**

Last time on Summer's Come:

"Am I distracting you?" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione tried not shiver, "Nope. I'm finding this book extremely fascinating."

"Really? Well in that case you wouldn't mind if I did this now would you?" He said before pushing the strap of the sundress she was wearing down and kissing her shoulder. "Or this?" he said before proceeding to the other side to do the same.

"Or maybe even this…" He said and pushed his hand under her dress and stroked her thigh. Hermione moaned and Charlie turned her around to face him, "SO how's that book again?" he said as his hand traveled further up.

Hermione moaned again, not being able to take anymore she put the book she was still holding aside and pushed Charlie until he was lying down on the couch and she was straddling him. She kissed him as she ran her hands over his hard chest. She heard him groan as he pulled her closer to him.

And then…

She heard an uncomfortable cough from the fireplace. She looked up and saw not only Harry looking at her with his jaw down but Ron and Ginny…Crap, she had some explaining to do!

**Chapter 9: The two talks…**

Hermione shrieked and jumped off the sofa and Charlie. "Harry! What's…" she stopped when she saw her friend hadn't even reacted to the fact that she was talking to him. "Um…Harry?"

Charlie stood up and grinned lazily at his siblings, "Ginny, Ron, what brings you two here so early?"

Ginny smirked at him, "Well, we wanted to surprise you two but looks like we were the ones who got surprised." She frowned a bit before she reached over and smacked Harry. That managed to get Harry out of the trance like state he was in. "What was that for?!" he asked indignantly.

Ginny glared at him, "You said I could do some matchmaking! But obviously they don't need it,"

Now Hermione was shocked, "Wha-" but she was cut of by Ron's much louder, "WHAT?!"

His eyes were blazing and his face was red, he looked like he was going to explode. Hermione immediately took a step back but unfortunately this was the wrong move because she ended up in Charlie's arms and the sight of that only made Ron even angrier. For a while he just stared, no glared, at Hermione and Charlie and then he turned around and walked out, slamming the door in the process.

Hermione stared at the door not sure what to do. Should she go after Ron? Or should she stay here and sort things out with the others? _Sort things out?_ What exactly did she have to sort?! It was her life, her relationship and she could damn well do anything she pleased without having to explain herself to others!

She faced Ginny, "Ginny, it's really good to see but if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed." And she turned on her heel and all but stormed upstairs.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Charlie stared after Hermione as she walked up the stairs to her room. He then turned and grinned at Harry and Ginny, "Well that was interesting. But I think I've had enough excitement for one night so I'm going to follow 'Mione's example and head to bed."

However he was stopped by Harry who had placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and was now pointing his wand at him. "No. You're not going anywhere until we sort some things out." Harry looked at the front door and added, "And talk to Ron. That is _after_ you talk to us."

Charlie considered drawing out his own wand but decided against because he knew Hermione wouldn't be happy if he hexed her best friend into oblivion. So instead he flopped back onto the sofa and motioned for Harry to continue.

"You'd better go and check on Hermione," he first said to Ginny. Ginny nodded and followed Hermione's path to the room but not before throwing another smirk in Charlie's direction. It took all of his maturity to not stick his tongue out at her in response.

"So Charlie, exactly how long have you and 'Mione been…" Harry started but faltered when he tried to think of a word to describe what he's just seen.

"Shagging each other?" Charlie finished for him. Almost immediately Harry's face changed into an expression similar to the one Ron had worn moments earlier. He opened his mouth to say something but Charlie cut him off. "I was joking Harry. I'm not…with her just for the sex. I really care about her."

Harry looked at him with a unreadable expression and finally said, "I like you Charlie but if you ever hurt Hermione I swear I will hunt you down. I mean it; if I so much as see a tear fall you can make plans for your funeral."

Charlie looked at him seriously, "Believe me Harry the last thing I want to do is to hurt her. Even though we've been together for only a short time I truly care about her. A lot."

Harry nodded, satisfied with their talk. He looked to the door again and back to Charlie, "Someone's going to talk to Ron…"

Charlie immediately stood up, "Let me do it. We have a ew things to discuss." Like him wanting to get back together with Hermione.

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure if it was safe. Charlie sensed this and rolled his eye, "Harry relax, I'm not planning on beating him up," unless he asks for it, "And if he tries to attack me I'm pretty sure I can defend myself. I am older, bigger and I have much better reflexes."

Harry nodded and Charlie left the house to have a talk with his youngest brother.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

And once again here she was angrily pacing her room. Today had not been a good day, first she fought with Charlie and then…well and then they're little secret was no longer a secret. Oh and her best friend was plotting with his girlfriend to match make her with Charlie. Hermione _hated_ it when people made plans about her behind her back! She knew they had nothing but good intentions but it didn't stop her from taking the pillow again and flinging it to the wall.

There was a knock on the door before she saw Ginny peer in, "Hermione…wanna talk?"

Hermione looked at her friend and flopped onto the bed in defeat. If Ginny wanted to talk nobody could stop her and even if she could Hermione was in no mood to argue anymore. "Fine."

Ginny came in and sat on the bed with her, "So…how long have you and Charlie been…"

Hermione stifled a groan, how was she supposed to tell Ginny that she'd been sleeping with Charlie from the week they arrived at the house. "Um…not that long."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "'Mione when I ask you how long I mean exactly how long?"

This time Hermione really groaned, "A week after we got here ok?!"

"There was that so hard?"

She looked at Ginny surprised, "Wait, you're not mad or anything?"

Ginny grinned at her, "Why would I be mad? Harry and I had been planning to make sure you two got together by the end of the summer. Although I don't really have much to do" Ginny sighed, "Hermione, there's something you should know. You're my friend and I really don't want to be the one to say this but don't hurt him. Charlie's my brother and I can't stand to see his heart broken."

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Don't worry Gin; I don't want to hurt him."

Ginny sighed again, "No 'mione you don't understand. Charlie's, well he's been through a lot and damn this is hard. Ok, look what ever I tell you cannot let Charlie know that I told you. Got it?"

Curious Hermione agreed.

"About three years ago Charlie was seeing this girl in Romania. He had met her on one the tours he was giving of the reserve. Anyways, he asked her out and they were together for about six months when Charlie found out that she had been seeing others behind his back. At first he thought it was best to just ignore it but eventually he confronted her and they had it out. It turns out that she was only with him because she thought it would give her an advantage to get a job at the reserve. When Charlie found out he had been horrified and hurt and he…he stopped speaking to all of us and retreated into a shell. Eventually he realized he would need his family's support if he wanted to get his life back to normal. This is basically why he asked to be transferred to England, to be closer to us."

Hermione was quite. She wasn't sure what to think of what Ginny had just told her.

She looked her friend in the eye, "Gin, I promise you I will never hurt Charlie like that. God, I care about him too much to hurt him like that."

CHCHCHCHCHCHCH

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. My plot line keeps changing with every chapter. Anyways, in the next chapter we have the confrontation between Charlie and Ron…OooooOoOoOo**

**Till then BYE!**

**PS READ AND REVIEW!!**


	11. Brother vs Brother

Summer's Come…

**Hey good folks of Sorry for not updating for a while. This chapter was a lot harder than I thought. So I'm sorry if it seems a tad short. **

Last time on Summer's come:

Charlie looked at him seriously, "Believe me Harry the last thing I want to do is to hurt her. Even though we've been together for only a short time I truly care about her. A lot."

Harry nodded, satisfied with their talk. He looked to the door again and back to Charlie, "Someone's going to talk to Ron…"

Charlie immediately stood up, "Let me do it. We have a ew things to discuss." Like him wanting to get back together with Hermione.

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure if it was safe. Charlie sensed this and rolled his eye, "Harry relax, I'm not planning on beating him up," unless he asks for it, "And if he tries to attack me I'm pretty sure I can defend myself. I am older, bigger and I have much better reflexes."

Harry nodded and Charlie left the house to have a talk with his youngest brother.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

**[ok this wasn't exactly the end of the last chapter but it leads up to this so…**

**Chapter 10: Brother vs. Brother…**

As Charlie stepped outside he felt a cool breeze hit him. It was a nice night out, too bad he'd be spending it doing something completely unpleasant: talking to his youngest brother about his relationship. Ron wasn't the easiest person to talk to mainly because he was the only Weasley who inherited their mum's quick temper and the fact that he was also pig headed didn't help any.

Charlie looked around, trying to figure where Ron would go and he saw a flash of red hair just beyond the trees. He grinned, if you wanted to hide from someone, flaming red hair wasn't an advantage. He increased his pace as he headed in that direction, he wanted nothing more than to get this over and done with and then head back inside and be with Hermione.

He saw Ron try to hide behind a tree and had to stop himself from laughing. "Ron, you do realize that hiding behind that tree is not only useless but it's got to be the most childish way of avoiding someone." He called out.

Charlie heard a groan before Ron stepped out form behind the tree. He glared at Charlie, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Charlie replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"So talk already!" Rom snapped.

Charlie had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Angering Ron was also not going to help him. "Look, I get that you're…upset about this. And-"

"UPSET?!" Ron roared, "OH I'M NOT UPSET! I'VE MOVED FROM UPSET RIGHT TO PISSED!" He had started pacing now, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'RE TOO OLD FOR HER! GOD, YOU'RE PRACTICALLY A BROTHER TO HER! YOU-"

Ron broke off, he was too upset for words, that much Charlie could see but he had to ask, "Are you sure that's all you care about?"

Ron glared at Charlie, "What do you mean? Do I care about Hermione?! What kind of question is that?!"

Charlie stood his ground, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared his little brother in the eye, "Are just angry that Hermione's with me." He paused, "and not _you_."

Ron stared at Charlie, his eyes wide, "What are – I don't know--" he stammered.

Charlie ignored him and continued, "Aren't you just mad because she doesn't want to get back with you? That she's found someone new? And what's even worse is that its your own brother?"

Ron was now staring at him, his mouth moving like a guppy fish. Finally he managed to ask, "What makes you say I want to get back with her?"

Now Charlie really rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter. Look Ron, you're my brother and I love you. But in all honesty I don't really care if you approve my relationship with Hermione or not." Charlie narrowed his eyes at Ron, "But I do care if you try anything to…'win' Hermione back I will tear you limb by limb. That means kissing, staring and even thinking about getting back with her. Got it?"

Ron nodded.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I get you're her best friend and she really treasures that. For your sake please don't do anything to screw it up. Whatever happened between you guys I don't know. But she's obviously gotten over it. So please just…"

Ron nodded again, "I get it Charlie. Give you guys your space." He snorted, "You know, that letter that Hermione got from me I wrote it a long time ago but didn't post it till then. I was going to come here and tell her that it was a mistake sending her that letter."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, "A mistake?"

Ron groaned, "Yeah a mistake. I was…I was a cross road. I…I met someone else and I just felt that after all that time of trying to get Hermione it was…_wrong_ for me to meet someone else. Of course the fact that I had downed two bottles of fire whisky would have affected the decision."

Charlie motioned for Ron to continue.

"When I woke up the next day I realized what a huge mistake it was. But I didn't have the time to write her another letter so I thought I'd just come here and explain it all myself but then we came and saw…and I…"

Charlie laughed and reached over and gave his brother an affectionate brotherly hug. "So…here's the big question, do you approve? I mean of us? Not that I care but it would be nice to know."

Ron stared at his brother for a while, "If you hurt her I will break your bones."

Charlie grinned at him, "I won't and I'll be taking that as a yes."

"It's a yes."

The two Weasleys started walking back to the house and when Charlie remembered something Ron had said earlier, "So little brother, who's the lucky new lady."

Ron's ears immediately started turning beet red and he muttered something.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Charlie said smirking at him.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Whoa! Seriously?! When did this happen?"

Ron grinned sheepishly, " About three months ago, I just only realized that I love that loony witch."

"Well good for you. Now I suggest we hurry back inside before the others worry that I'm digging a grave for your body." Charlie said.

Ron smirked at his brother, "Are implying that I would lose if I were too fight you?"

"Oh no! Why would I imply such a thing??? I'm saying it."

"Please. I could take you on any day."

"Hah! Harry doesn't seem to think so."

Charlie opened the door [they were walking quite fast before Ron decided that they should test out Harry's faith in Ron's fighting abilities.

Inside Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all in deep discussion about something and all three nearly jumped out of their skins when Charlie went, "So what's going on here?"

Harry looked at Ron and then back at Charlie, "So…is everything ok?"

"Yep perfectly fine," Charlie replied. "Didn't even have to raise a fist,"

"Dammit!" Ginny swore as Hermione and Harry smirked at her.

"What's going on?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione grinned at the pair of them, "We had a bet, Harry and I both said that you guys would come back in one piece while Ginny insisted that someone would be hurt."

Charlie shook his head as he walked to his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

"Is everything really ok?" she whispered.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered back, "Everything's perfect."

CHCHCHCHCHCH

**OK that was like super short but I hope you enjoy it! **


	12. Can't sleep again

Summer's Come…

**I'M SORRY! **I know it's been way too long since I last updated but I've been really really busy! My exams just ended a week and a half ago and between shopping and going for Prom, dying my hair and hunting for a job I've barely had time to breathe! So today I've finally got time to give ya'll the update. Now just a fair warning, it's been a while since I've actually written fan fiction so there might be some things that sound funny or the chapter might be too short but PLEASE don't bite my head off! Once I get back into the swing of things my writing should go back to normal. But I'm hoping that it doesn't stray from normal in the first place. :D Oh and I'm trying to put in some brit slang so that it sounds more…well Brit. Sorry if I get anything wrong!

So here's to hoping this chapter makes sense!

Chapter 11:

Hermione stared at the wall facing her. Not being able to sleep was starting to become a routine for her this summer. She turned her head slightly and saw Charlie sleeping soundly next to her, snoring softly and his arms lightly encircling her waist. She carefully moved out of his embrace not wanting to wake him and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe from the chair near the bed and quietly moved out of the room.

She crept down to the kitchen intending to pig out on the pint of chocolate in the freezer. But when she entered the kitchen she saw that someone had beaten her to it. Ron was sitting at the table, his red hair messy, in his too short pyjama bottoms and a Canons jersey.

"Mind some company?"

Ron looked up startled. "'Mione! You scared me." He grinned at her and motioned for her to grab a chair and join him.

She sat in the chair next to him and grabbed the spoon full of ice cream in his hand and stuffed it into her mouth. "Mmmm…delicious" she said.

Ron laughed at her and took the spoon back, "Ice cream was always the one food you would not hold back on."

Hermione laughed, "It's just so good! The first taste when you put the spoon your mouth and then feeling the cool liquid run down your throat. It's all so…_refreshing_."

Ron shook his head at her, "Only you 'Mione can come up with a description on eating ice cream." He chuckled and then looked at her with concern in his eyes, "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, "No shit."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Ronald!"

Ron grinned sheepishly, he's forgotten Hermione hated it when people around her cursed. "Sorry, but you **were** stating the obvious. So why can't you sleep? A certain red head not wearing you out enough?" He asked smirking.

Hermione's face turned the color of Ron's hair. She smacked him on his head, "Ron! That's not-I mean he's- you-Charlie's-" She paused and took a breath, "That's not any of your business!" she growled as she willed the redness in her cheeks to go away.

Ron merely grinned at her cheekily, "Well, if my brother is not satisfying you it is my business as your best friend to go talk to him." He paused, he loved where this was going there were very rare opportunities to tease Hermione and he wasn't letting this one go easily. "In fact I think I'll go wake him up now and talk to him." He moved as though to head out of the kitchen.

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL PUT YOUR ARSE BACK ON THAT CHAIR AND NOT MOVE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" Hermione hissed.

Knowing Hermione never made empty threats Ron immediately say back down and grinned at Hermione who was still seated next to him. "Sorry 'Mione, you know I can't resist a little teasing now and then."

Hermione glared at him, "It wasn't funny."

Ron laughed but then sobered up straight away, "Hermione, seriously why can't you sleep? It's not healthy or normal for you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "Look who's talking. You're up too."

Ron grinned at her cheekily, "I was hungry and don't try to change the subject, why can't you sleep?"

Hermione sighed; there was no way out of this conversation. "Ron, what exactly happened between you and Charlie outside?"

Ron frowned at her, "You mean Charlie didn't tell you?"

"No, all he said was 'it was nothing more than a little brother talk and Ron will tell you when he's ready or not shaking with fear,'."

"Shaking with fear?! What does he take me for?! Why I ought to-"

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, "Ron, focus! Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

Ron ran a hand through his messy hair, "Charlie and I just talked. That's it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "That's all? I don't think so."

"Fine, we talked about the letter I sent you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, about that Hermione. I didn't—I sent it 'cos—ugh!" Ron groaned, "Hermione I'm dating Luna Lovegood and I love her. I sent that letter because I was drunk I didn't know I was in love then and I just wanted things to be—easier I guess. I was going to explain it all to you when I saw you but then when we arrived I saw you and Charlie and I just I dunno…snapped? No I was just jealous I guess for a while but then I realized how childish it was. Here I was coming to tell you that I loved someone else and I get mad at you for snogging someone else."

Hermione stared at him for a full minute, taking all that he'd just blurted out. SO he didn't want to get back with her. That was a…a relief. She and Ron were destined to be friends, best friends and nothing more. And then…she burst out laughing.

Ron stared at her weirdly, "What on earth do you find funny?!"

"You and Luna?!" She managed to gasp out.

Ron glared at her indignantly for a moment before joining her in laughing. "Yeah, I love Luna," he said once they'd calm down. "We've been together for about 7 months now and I'm seriously considering…" he took a deep breath, "I want to ask her to marry me."

Hermione stared at him again and then smiled at him, "I'm really happy for you. You deserve someone special."

"Thanks Hermione. You're my best friend and you know I didn't want to hurt you right?"

Hermione nodded, "I do. And now off to bed with you! The three of us have a lot of catching up to do tomorrow and it will not look good if we fall asleep in the middle of the day."

Ron grinned at her and stuffed the ice cream back into the freezer. He offered Hermione his hand, "May I escort you back to your room Miss Granger?"

Hermione grinned back at him, "Why of course you may Mister Weasley."

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

End of Chapter :D

Was that too short? If it was sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer! So what did you think? I just wanted to clear the air between Ron and Hermione so that in the next chapters…ok so I haven't exactly figured out what happens next. But not to worry something will come!


End file.
